


Dei della pioggia

by Nykyo



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Introspettivo, Romantico
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il primo chiarore dell’alba picchiettava piano sui vetri proprio come aveva fatto la pioggia fino a pochi minuti prima.<br/>Il Dottore era rimasto ad ascoltarla cadere per ore, mentre River al suo fianco dormiva uno dei suoi rari sonni davvero tranquilli.<br/>Notti come quella erano una misericordiosa eccezione anche per lui, abituato com’era a una vita che di placido, lento e pervaso di pace aveva sempre avuto ben poco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dei della pioggia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emme/gifts).



> Questo racconto è tutto di [emme](../users/emme/gifts). Buon compleanno, tesoro, spero che ti strapperà un sorriso.
> 
>  **N.B.:** il racconto contiene rilevanti  spoiler del breve minisode intitolato **Rain Gods**.

**Dei della Pioggia**

 

 

Il primo chiarore dell’alba picchiettava piano sui vetri proprio come aveva fatto la pioggia fino a pochi minuti prima.

Il Dottore era rimasto ad ascoltarla cadere per ore, mentre River al suo fianco dormiva uno dei suoi rari sonni davvero tranquilli.

Notti come quella erano una misericordiosa eccezione anche per lui, abituato com’era a una vita che di placido, lento e pervaso di pace aveva sempre avuto ben poco.

Il Dottore ricordava qualche altro momento simile, a cominciare da un paio di occasioni in cui, ancora studentello appena entrato in Accademia, aveva passato la notte su una delle altissime terrazze della torre di osservazione astronomica.

Con uno sforzo di memoria poteva perfino rivedere se stesso: naso all’insù verso il cielo trapuntato di stelle. Il firmamento allora gli era parso enorme, senza limiti e carico di promesse e di possibilità.

Beandosi di quella vista e sognando avventure a venire, più di una volta aveva aspettato il sorgere dei soli a dispetto del fatto che l’indomani sarebbe stato difficilissimo non addormentarsi durante le lezioni per poi beccarsi l’ennesima strigliata.

Talvolta a godere lo spettacolo di quel cielo arancio scuro che all’aurora assumeva il colori del miele c’era stato anche  Koschei. Il loro sogni, per un momento, erano sembrati coincidere.

Era successo non una ma più di dieci vite addietro. A quell’epoca lui non era stato che un ragazzo e non aveva ancora scelto il nome di Dottore.

Era come se fosse accaduto a un'altra persona. Lo era in un senso anche parecchio letterale del termine.

In fondo Thete e Koschei non esistevano più. Lui era diventato un uomo diverso e lo era diventato un sacco di volte, tra l’altro. Forse troppe, addirittura.

Da quando aveva scelto il furto e la ribellione all’ordine costituito ed era fuggito da Gallifrey a bordo di Sexy , di nottate del tutto serene e quiete il Dottore ne aveva vissute davvero poche, malgrado i suoi mille e più anni di vita.

Non poteva dire di aver patito la noia, ma ogni tanto si chiedeva che senso avesse la sua esistenza da zingaro a parte l’essere un tentativo mal riuscito di fuggire da se stesso.

Anche per quel motivo avere accanto River e potersene restare a osservarla senza fare assolutamente nient’altro, a parte ascoltare il ritmo ipnotico del respiro di lei, dei loro tre cuori e della pioggia, gli era sembrato un dono prezioso e  un po’ immeritato.

C’era chi diceva che la pioggia rendeva malinconici e forse era vero, almeno di solito. O magari era lui che in genere avvertiva un retrogusto amaro in ogni cosa. Eppure quella notte non gli era successo. Nulla era riuscito a sciuparla, nemmeno il clima.

Le lenzuola un po’ ruvide, il profilo di River, i suoi ricci biondi sparsi sul cuscino, il tepore che il suo corpo emanava, tutto aveva contribuito a far sentire il Dottore un vecchio sciocco felice e innamorato.

Malgrado la montagna insormontabile di “ma” e di “se” che si ergeva sempre tra lui e River e che – lui purtroppo ne aveva la certezza –  un giorno  sarebbe franata addosso a entrambi, e nonostante poco o nulla del loro appuntamento fosse andato secondo i piani, quella comunque era stata una serata perfetta.

Una volta tanto, anche se solo per poche ore, il Dottore si era sentito in pace.

Non aveva avuto bisogno di nascondersi dietro i suoi sorrisi da giullare e si era sentito vivo, amato e capace di amare di rimando.

Aveva un che di ironico che l’intera giornata fosse stata punteggiata di gocce di pioggia come se, a differenza di lui, il cielo avesse avuto solo voglia di piangere.

 

*

 

Le prime lacrime le nuvole avevano cominciato a versarle su Leadworth, verso le cinque del pomeriggio, quando con un WHOORP WHOORP ancora più chiassoso del solito la TARDIS era atterrata – per una volta posandosi con leggerezza accanto alla casetta degli attrezzi piuttosto che piombarci sopra di schianto – nel giardino sul retro della vecchia casa di Amelia Pond.

Per anni Amy e Rory avevano vissuto a Londra, nell’appartamento che il Dottore aveva regalato loro quando aveva deciso di lasciarli indietro, e lì avrebbero continuato a vivere, più o meno sereni, se lui non fosse stato il re di tutti gli egoisti dell’universo.

Non c’era giorno in cui non avesse rimpianto di aver deciso che non poteva fare a meno di loro.

Ogni tanto si raccontava che senza il suo intervento i Pond si sarebbero separati per sempre e che quel destino per loro sarebbe stato ben peggiore del tocco dell’Angelo che glieli aveva rubati. Non era mai riuscito a convincersene, però. No, Amy e Rory sarebbero riusciti a ritrovarsi anche senza il suo aiuto perché erano una cosa sola.

Riprenderli con sé li aveva solamente condannati.

Il Dottore cercava di non pensarci troppo spesso e non aveva mai considerato l’idea che River potesse avere voglia o bisogno di trascorrere del tempo nella casa che era appartenuta a sua madre. A quanto pareva si era sbagliato di grosso.

Anche in quello sua moglie era riuscito a stupirlo per l’ennesima volta.

Così nell’uscire dalla sua scatola blu il Dottore si era sentito stranito e tanto più turbato e commosso di quanto non gli piacesse mostrare.

Per darsi un contegno ed evitare che gli occhi gli diventassero troppo lucidi si era sistemato il cravattino e spolverato le maniche della giacca, sebbene in realtà non ce ne fosse stato alcun bisogno. Il suo vestiario era stato perfettamente in ordine.

Una bella differenza rispetto ai cenci strappati e bruciacchiati che aveva indossato la prima volta che era atterrato, o per meglio dire precipitato, in quello stesso giardino.

Era stato così fresco di rigenerazione, allora. Praticamente nuovo di zecca.

Indulgere in quei ricordi però avrebbe reso vano ogni suo sforzo di ricacciare indietro senso di colpa, nostalgia e commozione, dunque il Dottore si era concentrato solo sui granelli di polvere immaginari che stava per spazzare via e aveva dato un’ulteriore inutile spolveratina anche ai risvolti di velluto della sua nuova casacca di tweed color vinaccia.

Era una tra le sue mille regole: indossare sempre qualcosa di speciale per un appuntamento galante.

Essere il Dottore Straccione poteva ancora andare bene per un atterraggio di fortuna e per una cena informale a base di bastoncini di pesce e crema pasticcera in compagnia di una bambina scozzese di sette anni, ma non era l’ideale quando portavi tua moglie in un posticino romantico e avevi qualche aspettativa un po’ birbantella riguardo al finale della serata.

Niente smoking o frac, però, una volta tanto. River non aveva voluto.

Il programma era di mangiare insieme in un ristorantino tranquillo e colmo d’atmosfera ma non pretenzioso, come la coppia comune che non sarebbero mai stati.

Al Dottore era parsa un’ottima idea e per tutto il giorno si era preparato all’evento con entusiasmo, pregustando l’attimo in cui River gli sarebbe comparsa davanti e l’avrebbe salutato con un sorriso e il suo usuale: «Ciao, dolcezza!»

Non poteva dire di non essere rimasto stupito e di non aver avvertito ben più che una fitta di malinconia quando lei gli aveva comunicato le coordinate e lui aveva capito dove sarebbe dovuto passare a prenderla.

Era rimasto a fissare la carta psichica per un lunghissimo istante, con i cuori stretti, gli angoli degli occhi che pizzicavano e la sensazione di avere appena ingoiato un grosso sasso appuntito.

Leadworth. Amelia. Rory.

Si era schiarito la gola ma non era bastato per ingoiare il groppo che l’aveva momentaneamente bloccata.

Poi si era reso conto che River aveva aggiunto  parecchi “XoXo” extra alla fine del messaggio. Abbastanza “XoXo” extra da farlo ridere a tradimento e da farlo arrossire fino alla radice dei capelli.

Diavolo di donna! Sapeva sempre come fargli tornare il buon umore.

Così era andato a farsi bello e all’ora stabilita era atterrato a Leadworth puntuale come non gli era mai successo quando c’era di mezzo casa Pond e il suo giardino.

Il suo essere arrivato in perfetto orario gli aveva consentito non solo di avere un minuto per ricomporsi e per mascherare il turbamento prima di incontrare River, ma anche di chinarsi sull’aiuola più vicina per cogliere una larga margherita giallo scuro e venata di rosso da donarle mentre la salutava con un bacio a fior di labbra.

River l’aveva ricompensato sfoderando proprio il tipo di sorriso in cui lui aveva sperato e non aveva tentato di approfondire il bacio.

«C’è tempo» aveva detto il suo sguardo, mentre le sue labbra piene si tendevano in un accenno di smorfietta maliziosa.

Il Dottore aveva schioccato le dita e Sexy aveva riaperto i suoi stretti battenti blu per accogliere il suo amato ladro e consorte.

«Dopo di te, mia cara.»

River aveva varcato la soglia con il solito incedere a metà tra quello di una gatta e quello di una regina e, se qualcuno gliel’avesse domandato, il Dottore avrebbe dovuto ammettere che non le aveva ceduto il passo solo per galanteria. Ci sono gesti da gentiluomo che, oltre a essere doverosi, concedono la migliore visuale possibile sulle grazie della propria dama e River quanto a bellezze naturali rappresentava un panorama mozzafiato.

Talmente mozzafiato che il Dottore, quando finalmente l’aveva raggiunta a bordo della TARDIS, aveva avuto in effetti la respirazione un po’ ingolfata e un lievissimo accenno di affanno.

Cose che accadevano quando non vedeva River da troppo tempo, si era detto.

Ma poi aveva smesso di pensarci, perché finalmente erano stati insieme, solo loro due.

«Allora» aveva chiesto senza trattenere l’entusiasmo, «hai scelto il ristorante?»

Per tutta risposta River aveva iniziato ad armeggiare con i comandi e la colonna del Rotore Temporale si era messa a ronzare. In silenzio, River aveva digitato le nuove coordinate, senza rivelare dove lo stesse portando.

Il Dottore non aveva posto altre domande e non l’aveva dissuasa dall’idea che dovesse essere lei a pilotare.

Senza protestare si era messo comodo, la schiena appoggiata alla balaustra e le lunghe gambe ben distese, mente River, per così dire, finiva di “mettere in moto”.

Le porte della TARDIS si erano chiuse giusto un attimo prima che la cabina si smaterializzasse e appena in tempo per evitare la pioggia che, all’improvviso, si era trasformata da uno sgocciolio sporadico e insignificante in un maestoso e rombante acquazzone di mezza estate.

 

*

 

Da quel momento in poi era stato come se la pioggia avesse deciso di seguirli in giro per lo spazio-tempo.

L’avevano seminata solo finché erano stati immersi nel tumultuoso flusso del Vortice, ma lei, tenace, non ci aveva messo molto a ritrovarli al loro arrivo su un pianeta del tutto sbagliato.

Chissà se era stato un errore di River – il Dottore doveva ammettere, non senza vergogna, che ne dubitava – o il fatto che ad un certo punto, mentre lei riarrangiava appena la rotta, lui si era avvicinato e le aveva affondato il viso nell’incavo del collo, cercando di individuare in modo un po’ goffo un punto in cui i capelli e la sciarpa avessero lasciato un varco per la pelle nuda.

Quale che fosse stato il motivo del loro atterraggio nel posto sbagliato, di fatto lui non era riuscito a ottenere ciò che aveva desiderato e per di più la TARDIS era finita su un pianeta sconosciuto i cui abitanti veneravano divinità della pioggia ed erano tutt’altro che accoglienti e ospitali.

Come aveva detto a River sul momento esistevano studi tecnici accurati, per quanto non proprio eticamente ortodossi, che dimostravano che le colture di alcune tipologie di grano traevano un certo giovamento effettivo dai sacrifici rituali.

Ma anche lei non aveva avuto torto nel ribadire che, in ogni caso, essere bruciati vivi per il bene di un raccolto non era di sicuro la più rosea delle aspettative.

Alla fine, proprio grazie alla pioggia e soprattutto ai lampi, lui e River erano riusciti a fuggire.

Nel lasciare il pianeta con i suo indigeni troppo esosi e i suoi Dei tonanti, il Dottore aveva deciso che forse era il caso di riprendere il comando della TARDIS nelle proprie mani.

La sua non era stata sfiducia nelle capacità di River di condurlo nel posto giusto – quella era stata la prima e unica volta in cui lei era finita fuori rotta – ma il desiderio di avere qualcosa che lo distraesse dalla fitta di dolore sordo che aveva provato a seguito del battibecco che lui e sua moglie avevano avuto in seguito all’incidente con gli autoctoni.

Non gli era dispiaciuto per l’abbozzo di litigio. River non era stata davvero in collera con lui e il Dottore lo sapeva. Quando River andava in collera perfino il midollo all’interno delle sue ossa iniziava a tremare di paura, che lui lo volesse o meno.

No, non era stato il botta e risposta in sé a ferirlo, ma le parole con cui lui stesso l’aveva concluso.

«Ma tu non hai mai corso nessun reale pericolo, te lo assicuro» le aveva detto. Solo dopo aver finito la frase si era reso conto del perché aveva potuto esserne tanto certo.

Si era sentito impotente e stupido. Sì, proprio stupido e illuso per tutto l’entusiasmo che aveva provato fino a poco prima.

Certo che River non aveva corso alcun reale pericolo di venire sacrificata agli Dei della pioggia di un idiotissimo pianetino di cui non avevano conosciuto nemmeno il nome. Era ovvio!

River non sarebbe mai potuta morire in quel modo perché era già morta in passato, altrove, sacrificandosi per salvare la precedente incarnazione del Dottore. Immolandosi perché amava lui, patetico imbecille incapace di trovare un vero modo per salvarla che non era altro.

All’improvviso il Dottore si era sentito uno schifo.

River l’aveva notato subito, ma lui non aveva potuto spiegarle il perché e cercarne il conforto.

La River con cui era stato sul punto di andare a cena quella notte non era stata ancora al corrente del destino a cui un domani sarebbe andata incontro.

Dal punto di vista del Dottore era già successo e non c’era modo di tornare indietro, ma dal punto di vista di lei era il futuro e River pensava di averne ancora molto davanti a sé.

Il Dottore non avrebbe mai potuto rivelarle la tragica verità che la riguardava, quindi sul momento aveva scosso il capo e risfoderato il suo sorriso migliore.

E poi aveva mentito, come faceva quasi sempre.

«Non è nulla, è solo che speravo che per una volta filasse tutto liscio fin dal principio» aveva detto, sperando di suonare convincente e zittendo i suoi due cuori molesti che avrebbero voluto domandare consolazione. «Ma è stato solo un contrattempo, e siamo tutti interi, anche se un po’ umidicci. Niente che questa vecchia monellaccia non possa risolvere fornendoci qualche getto di aria calda.» Con il palmo della mano aveva dato una piccola pacca affettuosa sul vetro che proteggeva il Rotore Temporale e la TARDIS, per tutta risposta, aveva investito River con un delicato venticello tiepido che, arrivando da più lati, le aveva sollevato i lembi della sciarpa e fatto svolazzare i ricci come in una buffa nuvola bionda.

Lei aveva riso, il Dottore aveva fatto altrettanto, con i cuori già un po’ più leggeri e Sexy aveva deciso di reimpostarsi da sola le coordinate prima di dare una asciugatina – un po’ più ruvida e meno gentile di quella data a River – anche al suo amatissimo ladro.

A conti fatti quella della TARDIS si era rivelata una scelta vincente perché pochi momenti dopo River e il Dottore erano stati depositati, sani e salvi e senza ulteriori errori, proprio davanti all’ingresso del ristorantino che era stato la loro meta iniziale.

Giusto un attimo prima che mettessero piede all’interno aveva ricominciato a piovere.

Solo poche gocce come a Leadworth. Non il tanto da bagnarli di nuovo, appena il necessario per far sì che entrambi guardassero in alto verso il cielo, ormai di un blu scuro quasi nero, e scoppiassero a ridere all’unisono ripensando a come poco prima erano riusciti a evitare la spiacevole sorte di essere sacrificati e di conseguenza abbrustoliti vivi su un pianetino sconosciuto.

La pioggia li aveva provvidenzialmente salvati, quindi era stata la benvenuta.

Si erano detti che non importava e che l’avrebbero lasciata cadere senza lamentarsene nemmeno un po’ e intanto avrebbero cenato. Insieme. In pace, proprio come fin dal principio avevano desiderato.

Pazienza se alla fine della serata avrebbero ritrovato la pioggia che li attendeva ancora una volta per seguirli in ogni dove.

Il Dottore aveva un solo ombrello, ma era ampio a sufficienza e in ogni caso lui e River avrebbero comunque avuto una gran voglia di stringersi l’uno all’altro anche se non fosse servito per ripararsi mentre ritornavano a bordo della TARDIS.

 

*

 

River era decisamente il tipo di persona che si suole definire “abile in tutto o quasi” e il Dottore lo sapeva bene. Dovette comunque aggiungere una nuova voce al proprio elenco mentale delle cose che la donna che aveva sposato era capace di fare a meraviglia.

River era dotata di un ottimo gusto nello scegliere i ristoranti.

La cena era stata magnifica. E lui aveva pensato che avrebbe dovuto darle retta più spesso, portarla fuori a mangiare più di frequente e magari non ficcarsi mai più in testa che fosse una buona idea cantare in coro con il tizio che aveva fatto le serenate tra i tavoli. No, meglio lasciar perdere il canto, la prossima volta, e magari anche tenersi lontano dal mandolino. Senza dubbio all’occorrenza se la sarebbe cavata meglio con il triangolo, specialmente nell’attuale incarnazione.

Ad ogni modo la cena, tolta la sua parentesi canora, era stata un vero successo.

Cibo delizioso e compagnia ancora migliore lo avevano riportato all’iniziale buon umore e il Dottore era stato così pieno di rinnovato entusiasmo che non aveva nemmeno tentato di protestare quando River, al loro ritorno sulla TARDIS, l’aveva afferrato per il bavero della giacca e baciato con il massimo fervore.

Preso alla sprovvista, prima ancora che le porte di Sexy si richiudessero garantendo loro almeno un minimo di riservatezza, il Dottore aveva ricambiato con altrettanto impeto.

Il bacio si era protratto fino a che lui non era rimasto del tutto senza fiato ed era stato tale da ricordargli che tra i vari talenti di River c’era anche la capacità di fare un paio di cosette davvero particolari usando la punta della lingua.

Il che l’aveva fatto diventare paonazzo e fin troppo consapevole del proprio corpo e di tutte le esigenze che, essendo lui un Signore del Tempo, non avrebbe dovuto avvertire con così tanta impellenza.

Per un istante si era quasi scordato delle solite remore e delle difficoltà di coordinazione che caratterizzavano la sua attuale incarnazione, specie quando aveva a che fare con la Professoressa River Song.

Aveva provato la necessità feroce e ben poco gallifreyana di fare l’amore con sua moglie lì e subito, senza aspettare, senza girarci intorno.

Il desiderio l’aveva colpito con forza tale da portarlo quasi al punto di prendere per primo l’iniziativa.

Durante il bacio il profumo di River doveva essergli andato alla testa, perché aveva avuto voglia di respirane l’essenza fino a star male.

Si era immaginato mentre si muoveva dentro di lei e le stringeva forte le mani nel frattempo.

Nella sua fantasia per una volta era stata River, e non lui come era accaduto in diverse occasioni, a gemere pressata contro la console della TARDIS senza avere più nemmeno il fiato sufficiente a supplicare.

Le fantasticherie del Dottore erano state vivide e brucianti, ma erano durate poco più che un istante.

Poi  River aveva smesso di premerglisi addosso e lui l’aveva guardata negli occhi e aveva capito che nulla sarebbe andato come lo aveva immaginato fino a un attimo prima.

Non perché il desiderio fosse scemato. Tutt’altro. River era bellissima e c’era qualcosa nella pienezza del suo corpo di donna che gliela faceva trovare attraente in una maniera che era impossibile da ignorare anche quando il Dottore era imbarazzato a morte. Anche in quel momento l’aveva trovata sexy in maniera davvero irresistibile.

Il punto era che lui non si limitava mai a volerla con ogni singola fibra del suo undicesimo corpo. Il problema era che la amava.

Poteva anche averla sposata in una linea temporale estinta e con intenti non completamente romantici, ma la amava davvero.

River era umana, aveva un solo cuore e possedeva tutte le caratteristiche del genere umano che avevano fatto sì che il Dottore eleggesse i terrestri a suoi pupilli e protetti.

Nello stesso tempo River era come lui e non solo perché era una viaggiatrice nel tempo.

River era la sola creatura in tutto l’universo che ancora fosse simile al Dottore e, contemporaneamente, era migliore di lui.

River era magnifica ed era una sua pari e lo completava. Era sua moglie.

Non la sola donna che avesse mai amato, no, ma la sola donna che, dopo aver perduto la sua prima famiglia gallifreyana, lui avesse amato al punto da volerla sposare.

River era sua, fino in fondo, anche se non lo sarebbe rimasta a lungo.

Perciò il Dottore aveva compiuto uno sforzo enorme e, alla fine, era riuscito a domare il proprio desiderio.

River meritava di più e di meglio del solito _rendez-vous_ frettoloso che, per quanto li lasciasse entrambi appagati, mancava della calma che una coppia sposata avrebbe dovuto potersi concedere.

Quello che lei e il Dottore provavano l’una per l’altro meritava di più e, di tanto in tanto, necessitava di più tempo e di minor rapidità, malgrado l’impellenza della passione.

Lui e River correvano insieme, d’accordo, ma a volte il Dottore pensava che rallentare avrebbe fatto bene a entrambi anche se non potevano proprio fermarsi.

Così il Dottore aveva impartito un ferreo ordine al proprio corpo perché si desse una calmata, aveva imposto ai cuori di galoppare in maniera un po’ meno selvaggia e con una breve piroetta scaccia imbarazzo aveva preso il comando della situazione, anche se in modo assai più platonico di come aveva inizialmente desiderato.

Aveva deciso che lui e River meritavano una vera notte d’amore. Senza urgenza eccessiva, non a bordo della TARDIS – quella vecchia, adorabile ruffiana per una volta non avrebbe dovuto mettersi a regime minimo solo per non disturbarli – e per quanto possibile con la possibilità di comportarsi come una coppia comune.

Beh, magari non troppo comune, almeno non riguardo al fatto che potevano permettersi il lusso di scegliere qualunque epoca e qualunque luogo in cui trascorrere le ore successive.

Erano i piccoli vantaggi dell’essere zingari spazio-temporali.

Il Dottore aveva deciso di sfruttarli al meglio e aveva optato d’istinto per l’Hôtel Biron a Parigi, proprio agli inizi del XX secolo. Primi del ‘900, nel pieno del mese di agosto.

Il luogo era incantevole. Un’ampia villa del ‘700 nel cui parco a suo tempo aveva passeggiato ammirato perfino un futuro Zar.

Il Dottore ci era già stato, all’incirca nello stesso periodo in cui aveva deciso di portarci River ma in un’altra occasione che ormai apparteneva al suo passato. Diversi tra i suoi amici illustri e artistici avevano vissuto lì giusto un paio di anni prima. Isadora, per esempio, e poi il caro Henry che l’aveva voluto ospitare per una settimana intera.

Di lì a breve la villa sarebbe diventata un museo, dedicato a Rodin.

Un genio, il povero Auguste, ma non sempre felice, soprattutto in amore e specie negli ultimi anni in cui la casa era stata anche la sua dimora.

Il Dottore comunque nell’impostare le coordinate spazio-temporali non aveva scelto un anno a caso.

Le sue conoscenze legate all’ l’Hôtel Biron erano state tutte degne di nota, ma non era per fare una rimpatriata tra artisti che aveva fatto atterrare la TARDIS all’ombra degli alberi del parco.

Quella che aveva avuto in mente era stata una nottata solo per lui e River.

Il Dottore si era aspettato che lei chiedesse chiarimenti sul perché, anziché prolungare il bacio, lui aveva scrollato le spalle e senza una parola si era messo a pilotare la TARDIS verso Parigi.

River invece non aveva fatto domande. Doveva aver intuito o letto qualcosa nel suo sguardo. Aveva capito che lui aveva i suoi motivi e che stava agendo con in mente un’idea ben precisa.

L’aveva lasciato fare senza fiatare e con un mezzo sorriso carico d’aspettativa che le illuminava il viso.

C’erano sempre stati nella loro relazione momenti in cui la schermaglia infinita lasciava il posto alla incrollabile fiducia che River, di fondo, nutriva nei suoi confronti.

Quando ciò accadeva senza che ci fosse alcun pericolo di mezzo il Dottore lo apprezzava in maniera particolare, al punto di trovarlo quasi commovente.

River gli piaceva tanto anche perché era indomita, testarda e per niente governabile, ma le volte in cui gli si affidava docile e speranzosa come una bambina i suoi cuori perdevano sempre almeno un paio di battiti.

In quell’occasione non c’erano state eccezioni alla regola.

Di conseguenza era stato un Dottore particolarmente intenerito e disposto a lasciarsi prendere dalla sua vena più sentimentale quello che, una volta atterrati, aveva svelato a River dove aveva deciso di portarla.

Lasciata la TARDIS, avevano passeggiato per un po’ tra gli alberi mano nella mano e sempre mano nella mano erano corsi all’interno della villa quando il cielo aveva deciso che era giunto il tempo di lavar via le nuvole più basse spazzandole con una energica scarica di pioggia.

L’ennesimo acquazzone che era giunto a inumidire la giornata aveva continuato a far compagnia a River e al Dottore fin quasi al sorgere del sole.

 

*

 

Per parecchie ore né River né il Dottore avevano fatto caso alla pioggia.

Da prima avevano dovuto preoccuparsi di dove alloggiare.

Procurarsi una stanza per la notte non era stato affatto difficile.

Non c’era stato nemmeno bisogno di utilizzare la carta psichica come invece  il Dottore aveva preventivato di dover fare.

Il custode si era ricordato di lui. “L’amico della signora Duncan” l’aveva chiamato.

Era stato divertente, specie dopo che lui si era reso conto che River stava solo fingendo di essere gelosa e incollerita, e che l’aveva preso un po’ in giro tanto per divertirsi a vederlo balbettare una frettolosa spiegazione.

Cessato quel breve momento di panico, l’essersi fatto ricordare era tornato parecchio utile.

Il custode si era fatto in quattro per accoglierli.

Avevano avuto una camera da letto tutta per loro, la privacy necessaria e un’atmosfera davvero speciale.

Per quanto le dita del temporale si fossero sforzate di battere sui vetri mentre il cielo si illuminava di tanto in tanto di scariche elettriche fragorose e lucenti, River e il Dottore erano stati troppo impegnati a fare l’amore e a prendersi cura l’uno dei bisogni dell’altra per dar loro retta o per badare a qualsiasi altra cosa.

Parecchi baci e carezze più tardi, quando la stanchezza aveva avuto il soppravvento, River si era addormentata e il Dottore era rimasto a vegliarla.

Negli ultimi secoli non gli era capitato spesso di essere benedetto da una spossatezza così piacevole e rilassante.

Pur non conducendolo verso il sonno, il languore che l’aveva assalito aveva sciolto ogni tensione dei suoi muscoli e svuotato il suo cervello da qualunque pensiero molesto.

Era quasi impossibile per un Signore del Tempo abbracciare mentalmente solo il tempo presente come gli umani lo consideravano, ma per una volta lui c’era riuscito.

Allora e solo allora si era accorto della pioggia e del fatto che il suo ritmo aveva scandito l’intera giornata come un ticchettio pressante e continuo ma niente affatto molesto.

Senza mai disturbarli, goccia dopo goccia, la pioggia era stata spettatrice di ogni suo istante con River e aveva perfino contribuito a salvare loro la vita.

Il Dottore si era sentito grato di essere vivo – e non era cosa che gli fosse capitata poi tanto spesso dalla Guerra del Tempo in poi – grato di potersene restare sdraiato a contare le volute in cui si arricciavano i boccoli biondi di River, grato per ogni singola goccia il cui suono gli aveva impedito, alleandosi con la stanchezza, di focalizzare il cervello su pensieri troppo articolati.

 

*

 

La pioggia ormai era cessata del tutto già da qualche ora, ma le sue lacrime strinavano ancora i vetri della finestra affacciata sul parco.

Il Dottore non aveva dormito nemmeno per un minuto, ma adesso che era arrivata l’alba si sentiva riposato e nuovo come non si era più sentito da un bel pezzo.

River dormiva ancora e lui per un po’ aveva aspettato immobile, in attesa che il cielo schiarisse al punto di permettergli di scorgere la sagoma squadrata della TARDIS, immobile tra gli alberi. Poi si era alzato dal letto. Piano e senza far rumore per non turbare il sonno di River.

Rimanere nudo lo metteva sempre un po’ a disagio, ma tirarsi dietro il lenzuolo per avvolgerselo addosso avrebbe significato scoprire il corpo di sua moglie.

Non voleva farle prendere un raffreddore e nemmeno  farsi ritornare troppo presto un certo tipo di idee ben poco caste e consone a un vecchio Signore del Tempo ultramillenario.

Avrebbe anche potuto rivestirsi, certo, ma che senso avrebbe avuto quando, senza dubbio, appena si fosse svegliata River avrebbe fatto il diavolo a quattro pur di spogliarlo di nuovo prima di colazione?

Così aveva deciso che la nudità andava bene, tanto per cambiare.

Al momento era in piedi e sbirciava fuori dalla finestra anche se sapeva che sincerarsi che Sexy fosse ancora lì aveva poco senso.

La TARDIS ovviamente era sempre al suo posto, solida e blu di un blu ancora più scuro del solito, perché il legno esterno era impregnato di pioggia.

Quando lui comparve nel vano della finestra la cabina fece lampeggiare due volte la lampadina sul tetto in segno di divertito riconoscimento.

Il Dottore non riuscì a provare imbarazzo al pensiero che la sua vecchia ragazza potesse aver notato il dettaglio che era nudo come un verme.

In fin dei conti, per un motivo o per l’altro, nessuno l’aveva mai visto senza vestiti altrettanto spesso. Sexy non si sarebbe scandalizzata tanto facilmente.

Il Dottore le fece “ciao ciao” con la mano e poi si stiracchiò senza ritegno.

Il parquet era tiepido in una maniera molto piacevole sotto i suoi piedi e l’aria del mattino non era affatto fredda. Scegliere il periodo estivo era stata un’ottima  mossa, malgrado le nuvole basse e un po’ violacee che stavano già tornando a radunarsi a frotte e a incorniciare l’orizzonte.

Con tutta probabilità molto presto avrebbe ricominciato a piovere. Forse le prime gocce sarebbero venute giù prima ancora che River si svegliasse. E poi avrebbe continuato per tutto il giorno.

Una bella scocciatura per chi a breve avrebbe affollato le strade di Parigi.

Poco male per lui e River. In fondo loro sarebbero andati via tra poche ore.

O forse no. Non erano mica obbligati a farlo.

L’idea folgorò i due cuori del Dottore prima ancora di prendere del tutto forma nel suo unico cervello.

Lui e River non erano tenuti a ripartire subito e a dirsi addio in tutta fretta, anche se ormai erano abituati a farlo.

Lei non era più nemmeno un’ergastolana. Nessuno la costringeva più a tornare in gabbia e a dedicare a lui soltanto le notti.

L’unica cosa che correva loro dietro e che li rendeva incapaci di vivere insieme ogni giorno era il destino e la consapevolezza che ne avevano entrambi, anche se in maniere del tutto diverse e diametralmente divergenti.

Solo per un giorno in più avrebbero anche potuto permettersi il lusso di essere solo marito e moglie.

Avrebbero potuto fingere di non avere una TARDIS che li attendeva parcheggiata sotto le fronde nel giardino di una villa che non era la loro, e di non possedere due vite intrecciate ma parallele e condannate a scorrere in senso opposto.

Potevano farlo! Il Dottore voleva che lo facessero. Sapeva di essere egoista, ma ne aveva bisogno.

Sarebbe ritornato tra le lenzuola, avrebbe aspettato che River si svegliasse e poi l’avrebbe convinta a qualunque costo del fatto che dovevano restare e che proprio non potevano ripartire. Non finché non smetteva di piovere.

La TARDIS di certo non temeva due goccerelline, ma loro avrebbero fatto finta che fosse vero il contrario e avrebbero aspettato che spiovesse.

Il cielo parve volergli mostrare la sua complicità regalandogli il brontolio roco di una serie di tuoni in lontananza.

Il Dottore sorrise e diede un colpetto allegro al vetro con la punta di un indice, solo per smuovere le goccioline ancora ferme sulla superficie, in attesa che ne arrivassero altre e poi altre ancora.

Lui e River non sarebbero ripartiti. Proprio no. Non finché durava il temporale.

E per la seconda volta in poche ore gli Dei della pioggia sarebbero stati dalla sua parte e gli avrebbero regalato il temporale più lungo del secolo, il Dottore se lo sentiva.

**Author's Note:**

> Tutto il racconto è pieno di citazioncine e piccoli omaggi a questo e a quello. Spero che non siano troppo difficili da cogliere perché sono pigra e mettere note ovunque è faticoso XD Mi limiterò a questa: L'Henry che viene citato è il pittore Matisse e la Isadora di cui parla il Dottore è, Isadora Duncan.
> 
> Ringrazio [Allons-y](../users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y) per l'entusiasmo con cui ha accolto ogni anteprima e, soprattutto, ringrazio immensamente [Geilie](../users/Geilie) per avermela betata, per di più a tempo di record. Grazie, tesoro, la piccola virgola "selvatica" che hai adottato e a cui hai trovato una casa ti manda un bacetto ;) [Santo cielo, poche storie senza la mia [Eloriee](archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee) e subito mi rinselvatichisce la punteggiatura. Sigh!]


End file.
